Anime Fraternity
by kevin3485
Summary: It's another one of my story format stories. Hey, there's a plot now. Hiei and Kurama, in attempt to make more money for parties, decide to rush for pledges. But there is another frat that is rising. And it's leader is Frieza. Read and Review.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Another idea I felt that I had to start writing. I hope this doesn't suck. By the way, pay no mind to the fact that some of these characters are too old for college. We'll just say a lot of them are on the same 12 year plan that I'm on. Also, pay no attention if there are characters from video games in here. In my opinion, it's hard to tell the different nowadays.)  
  
Anime Fraternity  
  
Gohan (His teen form. You know. Before GT, but after Cell. The form he looks somewhat cool in.) and Piccolo are standing outside of Cooler's room. They had heard some commotion the night before and were curious as to what was going on. Suddenly, two hot sorority girls walk out of his room. They look back to say by to Cooler, but he slams the door in their face.  
  
"Guys are such jerks, Becky."  
  
"I know, Jenn."  
  
The two chicks walk away, pissed that they had been used. They were also pissed cause of what he got them to do while they were drunk.  
  
"Man, some guys get all the chicks," Gohan complained.  
  
"But how does he do it?" asked Piccolo. "He has just as much genitalia as I do. Which is none."  
  
"Girls think it's cool. They won't be able to get pregnant or get any STDs," explained Gohan.  
  
"Unless by STD you mean Strong Thick Dick," Cooler said, coming out of his room to join the conversation, because it was about him.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be getting any of that either," said Piccolo.  
  
"Whatever, dude. You two are just pissed cause I can get any girl on campus."  
  
"I told you before that I'm dating Videl exclusively," replied Gohan. "And when I finally make enough money to get a ring, we are going to get married."  
  
"Hey, Cooler, looks like we're not the only two guys in the house without some balls after all," said Piccolo, obviously referring to Gohan. The two genitalia-less men gave each other a high five as Tidus came walking around the corner.  
  
"Hey, guys. Hiei is calling a meeting right now. He says it's important," he informed.  
  
"No rush. It's probably about the bash he's planning to throw next week," said Piccolo.  
  
"I don't know. He seemed pretty pissed off," stated Tidus.  
  
"When is Hiei not pissed off?" inquired Gohan.  
  
"When he's drunk of his ass," joked Cooler.  
  
Later, everyone took a seat in the house's living room, which is where they usually held meetings.  
  
"First off," began a certain grumpy 3-eyed demon, "I want to know whose this is." He held up a condom that had been slid under his door. At the sight of the condom, Cooler began cracking up.  
  
"April Fool's, dude," Cooler said through his laughs.  
  
"It's October, moron," replied Hiei.  
  
"I know, but if I did it in April, you might have suspected it."  
  
"Let's just move on," Hiei said tossing the condom to Cooler. "First, I have a new policy. No more women after midnight on a school night. I couldn't sleep a wink last night because of all the screaming."  
  
A chorus of "fag" which were conveniently covered by coughs arose.  
  
"Hey. I am not gay," stated Hiei."I am straight. Just like you," pointing to Tidus, "and you" pointing to Cooler, "and..." realizes he is about to point to Frieza, "Okay, you're gay. But the rest of us are straight."  
  
"I've told you guys, I'm not gender specific," replied the obviously gay Frieza.  
  
"Wait. If he's not gender specific, then is he allowed to be in the frat?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Brother Piccolo has a point. All those in favor, say 'I'" Hiei said.  
  
About 99% of the room said "I." The other one percent was Frieza. He was kicked out of the house 5 seconds later. His stuff came shortly after.  
  
"Okay, now that that has been taken care of, is there any new business?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know if I can quit the frat, ya?" asked Wakka.  
  
"No, you can't," exclaimed Tidus.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're the only Mexican in the house," stated Yugi.  
  
"You shut your bigot mouth, punta," exclaimed a pissed off Wakka.  
  
As a fight started, Kurama took control, as he was Hiei's second in command. "Hey, there's no need to fight." Everyone turned and stared at Kurama, as he always commanded respect, and it was given to him on a regular basis. "Yugi, for the last time, Wakka is not a Mexican. And Wakka, a fraternity is a commitment. If you quit, you won't just be letting your friends in the frat down, you will be letting your frat brothers down."  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll stay. But if anyone else calls me a Mexican, I'll throw my blitzball up to your colon," threatened Wakka. "Now, I'm going to go make tacos. Who wants some?" He left the room after he got his answer about the tasty Mexican dish. Hmm.... tacos.  
  
"Okay, guys, now that that is settled, I have new business to propose," started Hiei. "As some of you know, our funds are running a little low. Especially after that party last week."  
  
"Hey, wasn't that the party that even Kurama got some at?" inquired Piccolo.  
  
In a move that shocked everyone, Kurama gave Piccolo the finger.  
  
"Whoa, you mean you actually know how to do that, Kurama?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Let's just move on pass Kurama's surprising surge of vulgarity and just move on to how we are going to make enough money to party down," said Hiei.  
  
"I think if we're going to make enough money, we may need to rush," suggested Kurama.  
  
"Fine, we'll start rushing people this weekend. But let's try to avoid the losers. I don't want another Kuwabara incident," said Hiei.  
  
And that does it for the first chapter. I may update this if people review this favorably. So review, damnit. REVIEW!!! 


	2. New Guys

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Well, I figured I would add more to this. Maybe that'll drive the review rate up. Maybe. Well, let's get on with the chapter.)  
  
Anime Fraternity (chapter 2)  
  
Last time, the fraternity was trying to figure out how to make money so that they could continue to party hard. A week later, they have a list of hopefuls that may one day join them.  
  
"So who do we got Kurama?" asked Hiei. They were starting to run down the list to eliminate people who just wouldn't fit in or would give the frat a bad rep.  
  
"Well, we can eliminate these three. They're women," said Kurama.  
  
"Who would ask women to join a fraternity?" asked the confused Hiei.  
  
Almost on cue, Cooler walked in. "Hey, dudes. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Hey, Cooler, do you know who asked these girls to pledge?" inquired Kurama.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That was me. Those chicks were hot as hell,guys. You should give them a chance," said Cooler.  
  
"You do realize that a fraternity is a mens only organization, right?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Riiiiight," Cooler said, exiting the room. "Fags."  
  
Hiei got up and went to the door to yell at Cooler, who was already down the hall. "We're not gay, you son of a bitch."  
  
"Hiei, so far we only have eight reasonable pledges," stated Kurama.  
  
"Well, we'll check these guys out and hopefully at least one of them will be able to make it," said Hiei.  
  
"Maybe more pledges would make it if you'd stop killing them," said Kurama.  
  
"Hey, who's the president here?" asked Hiei. Kurama didn't even dignify him with a response.  
  
The list of 8 that the two demons had decided on was a strange group of guys. The list went somewhat like this:  
  
1.Yoh Asakura.  
  
2.Mirai Trunks  
  
3.Sesshomaru  
  
4.Brett (?)  
  
5.Heero  
  
6.Amon  
  
7.Baralai  
  
8.some guy who had a stuffed monkey with him  
  
Days after Hiei and Kurama had narrowed down the list, these 8 guys, and the stuffed monkey, had been called together for their first inspection. Hiei, Kurama, and Tidus were leading the group through the process.  
  
"Okay, first, since I've now got a look at you pathetic mortals," started Hiei.  
  
"Actually, I'm a demon," interrupted Sesshomaru.  
  
Hiei eye balled Sesshomaru for a few seconds, then he turned to Tidus and said, "Give that guy 20 extra points." Hiei then got back to the point he was originally making. "Since this is the first time I've seen you, some of you will need to leave. Like you." He pointed at the guy with the monkey.  
  
"Why can't we be in the fraternity?" asked the husky red-head.  
  
"You're toting a stuffed monkey for God's sake," said Tidus.  
  
The guy walked away, strangely enough, talking to the monkey. "I told you this wouldn't work, Fred. Frats don't trust monkeys."  
  
Hiei continued with the inspection when he came to a strangely dressed guy. He was wearing some baggy clothes, but he looked strangely familiar. "You're Brett, right?"  
  
"Yeah, G," came a raspy yet tough sounding voice.  
  
Cooler and Gohan were walking by when Cooler noticed this oddly dressed guy. "Frieza, what the hell are doing?"  
  
Thanks to Cooler, Hiei had realized who this Brett guy was. "I knew it."  
  
Frieza, shedding his clothes, was pretty pissed by this time, "Damn, and I would have gotten away with it, too. If it weren't for that meddling bastard." And with that Frieza ran as fast and as far as he could, mostly out of fear of what Hiei would do to him for trying to sneak back in to the frat so soon after he had been thrown out.  
  
"Okay, now that that's taken care of, the rest of you are now pledges. We'll begin putting you through initiation next week. We'll see you all then," said Hiei. After that, everyone departed.  
  
I know this is a short chapter. There isn't a whole lot of ideas coming yet. It'll probably won't be updated for awhile cause I'm working on my other fic "Return of the Dark Tournament." It should be really good. In fact, the first chapter is up. Why don't you go check it out. Well, after you review this, of course. 


	3. The Rivals

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Okay, I know it's been awhile since I've updated this, but I have several good reasons. One, I'm also continuing "Anime Therapy" and "The Gohan and Fred Show." So it's pretty hard to put up three chapters for three different stories a day. Also, I really didn't know where I was going with this. It started out as an idea and I thought it would pan out, but it just kind of sat there. Staring at me. Mocking me. Telling me how worthless I am. Son of a bitch story. I hate you. I mean,.... so I finally got a idea with a little help from someone. Now the story will kind of be a Revenge of the Nerds rip off. Kinda, but not.)  
  
Anime Fraternity (chapter 3)  
  
Well, the fraternity got to work with the initiations. At first, Hiei wanted to put them all in fights to the death. The victor would be in the fraternity. And the losers, of course, would die. Kurama told Hiei that this idea wasn't all that great.  
  
"The point is that we get more members in. Killing them all off won't accomplish much."  
  
"Yeah, but it would be more exciting than anything else I got." Hiei had been sitting for hours, trying to think of something to do to the new guys. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Let's ask Cooler."  
  
"Why?" Kurama was curious as to what Cooler could do about this predicament.  
  
"Well, since he's been here the longest, he'll probably have some ideas as to what previous members had to go through." The idea became so obvious that Hiei was wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.  
  
"There's just one problem," Kurama said. "They never initiated guys before. Remember, they just told us we were in."  
  
"Well, why the hell didn't they initiate us?"  
  
"Because you told them they would kill them if they didn't let us in."  
  
"Well, maybe Cooler knows something useful," Hiei said heading out the door and down the hall towards Cooler's room.  
  
"All that Cooler knows is how to make a bong out of anything." Kurama had serious doubts about this idea. Cooler wasn't the smartest guy in the house. In fact, he didn't think anyone on the 12 year plan had any semblance of a decent GPA.  
  
The knock at the door startled Cooler slightly. Well, maybe startled isn't the right word. But if you smoked as much weed as he did, you would be pretty paranoid too. "Who is it and what do you want?"  
  
"It's Hiei, and we need to talk."  
  
"Hey, I didn't sell those kids anything. I don't care what they say, I've never seen them before. I blame public schooling."  
  
"I don't know what you're babbling about and I don't care. We need to talk about the new pledges."  
  
Cooler opened the door a crack and looked out at Hiei. Besides being paranoid, he rarely gave trust, especially when he was that stoned. "What do you need?"  
  
"We need ideas of initiation things that we can put them through. And seeing as how you've been here the longest, we thought you might have ideas." Hiei looked at Cooler with his threatening face, which was useful for staring down demons or making little kids crap their pants. However, it did absolutely no good against stoners like Cooler.  
  
"Did we ever initiate people?" Cooler thought to himself aloud. Of course he couldn't remember. He hadn't remembered anything since the turn of the century. "Hey, I got an idea!"  
  
Hiei pulled out a notebook and a pencil and prepared himself for what Cooler's grand idea would be. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
"First, we kidnap some girl scouts and force them to tell us the recipe for their cookies. Then, we copy the recipe and lace the cookies with LSD. We sell them at half price for the first week. Then, once everyone's addicted to them, we'll start selling at triple the price. People won't be able to resist."  
  
Hiei had stopped writing and walked away once he realized that this was going nowhere. Cooler, on the other hand, went back into his room and started planning his greatest scheme of all time.  
  
On the other side of the campus in a darkened room, a meeting was being held. Frieza was standing at a podium. Several guys were sitting in the audience. Among the crowd were Kuwabara, Zarbon, Dodoria, Joey Wheeler, and the guy that was still toting the monkey.  
  
"Hello everyone," Frieza began his speech. "There is a great injustice that has been done to us all. We have all been looked over by that fraternity, which for some reason, has no name. But that's beside the point. We need to take our revenge. And the only way to do that is.... to start our own fraternity. Who's with me."  
  
The kid with the monkey stood up and started heading toward the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Frieza's comment made everyone turn around and notice the guy with the monkey.  
  
"I'm leaving. This sounds like a stupid idea." He suddenly turned to the monkey. "Why do you make me do these things?"  
  
Suddenly, the monkey started talking. "It's not stupid. We need to join a frat. That way we'll get plenty of chicks."  
  
"You already get plenty of chicks."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tired of telling you all about it, and you giving me questioning looks."  
  
"Whatever. We're out of here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we're GDIs damnit."  
  
Everyone else in the room was confused. Partly because there was a talking monkey, but because they didn't understand what GDI meant.  
  
The guy realized he had to explain. "It means God-Damn Independents, you retards." And with that, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Frieza tried to get back to what they all came there for. "Anyone else going to leave?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving." Joey stood up and headed for the door. "I may not be as cool as Yugi, but I'm definitely a lot cooler than you freaks."  
  
Kuwabara stood up. "Why? Cause you play Magic the Gathering."  
  
This pissed Joey off. No one insults the game that he had worked so hard to become moderately good at. He tackled Kuwabara and started punching him. Luckily for Joey, Kuwabara was a horrible fighter. I mean, did you see the fight with Rinku? It was awful. Who loses to a kid? Oh yeah, the fight. Well, Joey was punching Kuwabara. "For the last time, it's Duel Monsters, you bastard." He kept punching until he was tackled from behind. The whole room erupted in a brawl. Frieza, being the strongest person in the room, started shouting to get everyone to calm down.  
  
"Everyone shut up and sit down." For some strange reason, everyone listened, except for Joey, who went out the door. "As I can see, we some sort of authority. So I will lead this frat to greatness. And our first order of business..... is to kidnap one of the members of the other frat." (Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnnn.)  
  
Uh-oh. This sounds bad. Who will they kidnap? What will happen? When will I decide to give the frats names? Who knows? But the story will continue.... most likely. Review. 


	4. The Capture

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Yeah, I thought I should review this since I kind of left everyone hanging. I actually forgot about all of this. I didn't remember until I was looking through stuff on the site. So, here you go.)  
  
Anime Fraternity (chapter 4)  
  
Well, the plan was set. Frieza was going to have to kidnap one of the members of the cool frat. He may have never thought of a reason as to why he would want to kidnap one of the members, but he damn sure knew which one he was going to. This bastard had had it coming since they were kids. He was always calling him gay. Always. That son of a bitch. He was going to get his in the end. That's right. The target was going to be.... Cooler.  
  
"Hey, guys. Is my brother home?" Frieza said, sauntering up to the house. Tidus and Yugi were outside talking at the time.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Well, guys. It's kind of personal, but our mom is in the hospital and my dad told me to go get Cooler," lying was something that came naturally to Frieza. And it's not like he hadn't practiced. Hell, that whole "not being gender specific" thing was the perfect cover for the fact that he was a giant queer.  
  
"Oh, well if it's important, I guess we can let you in," Tidus decided to let Frieza in.Frieza went in and went straight to Cooler's room. He had no time to be messing around. This had to be an in-and-out operation. If too many people saw him, they might ask questions, and that would blow his whole plan. As he turned the corner towards Cooler's room, he noticed a strange "fog." He also noticed that he was getting light headed. 'Damnit, Cooler's getting high again,' Frieza thought. He struggled through the contact high and got to the door. He knocked as hard as he could so that he could be heard over the Hendrix that was being played in the background. The music suddenly stopped and Frieza heard someone he could only assume was Cooler get up and come to the door. Cooler cracked the door and peered out.  
  
"What do you want?" Cooler thought he would never have to see his brother again. It's not like his family celebrated any holidays, so he wouldn't have to see him at home. It wasn't like he even saw at home anyway. If he did, he was usually too high to remember.  
  
"We got to go. Mom's sick," Frieza thought that if there was anything that Cooler would believe him about was their mom.  
  
"Okay, let me get some pants on," Cooler disappeared behind the door for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Why? It's not like you wore pants before," Frieza yelled in at his brother. But intellect was a waste on his brother as Cooler reappeared wearing some rasta pants. "Let's just go." Getting out was a lot easier with Cooler around. No one bothered to stop and ask why he was with Frieza. It must have been important because, out of everyone in the house, Cooler hated Frieza the most. The exact reason behind this hate hasn't been solved yet.  
  
As the two got out the house, Frieza led his brother to a black van parked out by the street. Cooler was already in the passenger side seat when he remembered one piece of information that shot Frieza's whole plan down. "Wait a second, we don't have a mom."  
  
Unfortunately, it was too late. "NOW!!!" As Frieza let out the command, Zarbon had covered Cooler's mouth with a chloroform soaked rag. Cooler never saw it coming.  
  
He awoke several hours later. It would have been sooner, but he was getting high before all this. The weed nap and the chloroform just kind of added on to each other. "Where am I? And can someone give me more of that stuff. It was awesome. I think I saw God," Cooler rambled out, not noticing that he was in an unknown place. But then again, he was kind of used to waking up in unknown places.  
  
"Hello brother," Frieza said, approaching his brother ominously from the shadows. Cooler was tied to a chair and the only light that was on was the one above Cooler's head. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Hey, as long as I get more of those rags, I don't care," Frieza started to think that chloroforming his brother wasn't such a good idea. But it could have been worse. Cooler could have been begging to be shot with more elephant tranquilizers.  
  
"Cooler, brother, I have decided to begin my own fraternity and our sole purpose on this planet is to make the other fraternity look bad," Frieza began his speech. "However, we realize that we aren't as cool as the members of your fraternity. But if we have you on our side, we might be able to compete," Frieza's proposition had been laid on the table. "What do you say?"  
  
"I know I might be stoned off my ass," Cooler began, "but I ain't never been that high. You can go shove your proposition."  
  
"We thought that you would say something like that, so we have came up with an offer you can't refuse," Frieza said staring menacingly into his brother's eyes.  
  
"You ain't got nothing on me," Cooler said with lots of confidence. He thought it was true. But, oh, how wrong he was.  
  
"If you don't do this, I'm going to tell everyone that your real name.... is Herbert." This was the ultimate threat. No one had known that Cooler had changed his name. The truth behind his real name was something that could never be uttered. Cooler had no choice. If he didn't give in, he would be just as pathetic as Frieza, maybe even more so.  
  
"Fine," Cooler said through clenched teeth. "I'll do it. But if anyone finds out, I'm going to kick your gay ass."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep my end of the bargain as long as you keep yours." Frieza then slid a contract to Herbert... I mean, Cooler. "Now, if you don't mind, we would like you to sign this contract. It basically says that you are joining our fraternity." He then slid a pen over. Cooler, to his dismay, signed the contract.  
  
Back at the cooler frat, Hiei and Kurama were watching several frat movies to see if they could get some sort of ideas for initiations. "I don't know, Kurama," started Hiei, "I just don't think any of these stunts are good enough for our pledges. We need something that says, 'We had to work to get here.'"  
  
"And tying a rope attached to a brick to your penis and dropping it from a tall building doesn't say that."  
  
"It does, but too many people saw that movie, so they would know it was a joke," said Hiei.  
  
"But what if it wasn't a joke," Kurama said as his red hair slowly started turning white and his fox ears started to poke out of his head.  
  
"Uh... Youko scares me Kurama. Can you just stop that?" Hiei was on the verge of going into the corner and cry. It was true that he was a bad-ass. But his "bad-assness" couldn't compare to that of Youko's.  
  
"Oh, uh... sorry," Kurama had changed back to normal. Unfortunately for him, Youko was his version of a menstrual cycle. Youko would always show up for three days out of a month. The other guys in the frat even treated as a period. They would try to avoid him as much as possible cause Youko was ruthless. If he even sensed that you were looking at him, without his permission, he would make you pay. It took Gohan a long time to learn how to keep his eyes from crossing after his encounter with the fox demon.  
  
"We need to think of something quick, Kurama. We're running out of time and we may just end up letting all the members in without initiating them."  
  
"Maybe we should do that then. I mean, none of these guys looks like losers," Kurama said. "Besides, it's only six people. They all would have made it anyway."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy this," Hiei said, turning away from Kurama so that he wouldn't notice how disappointed he was that he didn't get to humiliate anyone.  
  
"You will once we have enough money to start partying again," Kurama said, reminding Hiei of why they were doing this.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey, I got it. We'll make the pledges throw a party and if the party sucks, then they won't get into the frat," Hiei might have been on to something.  
  
"You got a good idea there. That way, we'll be able to party for free and test to see if any of these guys are total losers."  
  
And that was how the greatest initiation idea came to being. The next chapters will be like the last two: half of it with Frieza and the other half with Kurama and Hiei. At least, that's what I think. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you review. That's the important thing. 


	5. Yoh's Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I know it's been awhile since I've updated this. I've been really busy. I had gotten an idea to update but I was going to do the rest of my stuff first as I hadn't taken care of them in a while. Also I had school work and I needed to take care of that. Cause I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. It cost way too much. And the government ain't shelling out any money. They only give money to people who have money. I'll make them pay when I take over the planet. But now, let's move on.)  
  
Anime Fraternity (chapter 5)  
  
Yoh is frantically running around trying to clean the house and make some final preparations. As always, Anna is sitting, making sure that Yoh does a good job. "So, why do I have to do this fraternity thing?" asked the spiky-haired shaman. "I mean, shouldn't I be preparing for the Shaman Tournament?"  
"While the Shaman Tournament is important," Anna began with little emotion, "so is making a good impact on the normal people. And joining a frat is good for bringing up your social status."  
"But why do I have to throw a party?" Yoh said, still cleaning. God forbid he stop to rest his aching feet. As soon as he would, Anna would start to beat on him. She really had him whipped.  
"For one, that's part of their initiation. And two, because it will make you look good. Serioushly Yoh, how do you expect people to accept you when you don't throw a good party."  
"Is that why you're taking this so serious?"  
"Of course. Just like in the Shaman Fights, I expect you to be the best frat boy. Popular. Cool. But if you so much as look at another lady, I swear I will make the rest of your training a living hell," she finished her statement with an intimidating glare. "Got it?"  
"Yeah, I got it," Yoh said, smiling but still intimidated nonetheless.  
Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Tre. "Whooo boy, you do not want to go in there," Tre said, waving a newspaper to signify that the smell was horrendous. As if he really needed to do it. One wiff and Yoh almost fainted.  
Anna glared at Tre for a moment and then said in her usual cold voice, "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard about the party. Don't mind if I stay, do ya'" Tre asked, not realizing at all that Anna had no intention of letting him wreck the party.  
"Of course not," Anna lied. "In fact you can help Yoh out by going down town and buying more food."  
"But that's miles away. I might miss the party." Tre was obviously missing the point.  
"Well, I guess you better run then," Anna said, sitting on the couch and opening a book.  
At first, Tre wanted to argue. But using his better judgement, he decided to do as Anna commanded. It's not like he had a choice really. No one stood against Anna and lived to tell about it. As he left, he heard Anna yell out the door. "If you run into Ryo or Shorty, tell them to help you."  
As Tre finished cleaning the rest of the house, he sat down beside Anna to take a break. "Are you sure everything is taken care of?" she asked.  
"Positive," he was tired and couldn't possibly take any more cleaning, especially since he knew he would have to re-clean everything tomorrow.  
"Well, it's just that I would hate for you not to get accpeted to this frat just because you ahppened to clean that little spec of dust next to the TV." Anna really had a knack for being anal. If it weren't for her good looks and the fact that she could whip Yoh like he was the guy who went to jail for tax evasion but was cell mates with the armed robber/carjacker, he would have told her off. But since that would have just led to the ass whipping of a lifetime, he went over to the TV and swept up the little piece of dust.  
Not long after that conversation, people started showing up. At first it was just a few early birds. But when more people started showing up, the party started to get better and better. Everyone praised Yoh on his selection of music. And why shouldn't they? He wore those orange head phones all the time for a reason you know. He was usually jamming out. I swear that if you freeze frame some of his fights, you can see some slight noddage. The food wasn't bad either. It wasn't the best, but what would you expect from two kids who were living in their own house?  
Outside at the front gate, Manta, or Shorty as Anna "affectionately" calls him, was trying to get in to the party.  
"Come on, just let me in," he pleaded. "I practically live here."  
The bouncer glared at him for a few seconds. "Sorry kid, but you don't meet the height requirement," he said jokingly.  
"Why won't you let me in? I'm friends with Yoh. I swear. Just call him out here. He'll tell you," unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears.  
From behind Manta, a soft neighing could be heard. He turned around to see a big white horse riding up to the gate. Standing on the horse was a familiar face. "Hey, Len."  
As Len got nearer, the bouncer moved aside. "Would you like someone to park that for you, sir?" the bouncer said, changing his tone to a more respectful one.  
"Of course." Len jumped down and started walking toward the gate as a thin man in a red vest came walking toward the horse. Len turned to yell at the man. "If you get so much as a scratch on that, I'll rip your bowels out through your eyes." The man gulped, but then continued with his duty.  
Manta was still trying to get in, but he figured that maybe Len would help. "Hey, Len. This guy won't let me in. Can you tell Yoh I'm out here." But Len just ignored him and went inside. He never really like Manta as he was short and weak. And he had been raised to think that weakness was a horrible trait.  
Back in the party, Videl was trying to get Gohan to dance. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
"I don't know," Gohan started, very self-concious. "You know I'm not that great of a dancer. Besides, I don't want anyone to laugh at me."  
"Oh, Gohan. You know they already do that," she thought the comment would make him laugh, but instead he gave her a glaring look. "I was kidding. Besides, everyone is too busy having fun to pay attention to you."  
Well, the last arguement made sense to Gohan. So he figured he would give it a shot. He got up and started dancing. At first, it was painfully apparent that he had all the rythm of a white guy. But as the night went on, he loosened up a bit and his dancing wasn't half bad.  
As the night went on, everyone danced and carried on in a jovial manner. Basically, it was a good time for all. Until one fraternity decided to crash the party. Frieza's party.  
He and his group walked in. Following close behind was a dejected Cooler. He was so embarrassed that he had to be seen like this. He wanted to crawl into a whole and die.  
"Care if we join the party?" Frieza said, with a look in his eye that dared any one to say no.  
"No," came the reply of Anna. She didn't know who these guys were, but the fact that the little white and purple guy without any clothes would ask was proof enough that they didn't belong there.  
Frieza stared in shock at this short little brunette with the red bandana. How could anyone ever say no to him. "What's your problem, Toots?"  
"My fiance's party is being spoiled by retro drag queen. That's my problem." After all the insults that Yoh had to put up with, he was glad to see that someone else was going to get The Wrath of Anna.  
"What bitch? I'll cut you so fast that you won't know what hit you," Frieza threatened, unknowing that Anna doesn't threaten easily.  
"Why don't you try it, queer," the argument was starting to pick up. Tension was building. Something was going to go down.  
While Anna and Frieza were arguing about who looked the trampiest, Gohan managed to pull Cooler away from the others. "What the hell is going on? Why are you with those guys?"  
Cooler looked at Gohan. He got an idea. If he told one person, someone he could trust, about his secret, then maybe they could help him to get out of the loser frat. "Gohan, Frieza is blackmailing me. He says that if I don't cooperate and join their frat, he's going to tell everyone my...secret."  
"What secret is that?"  
"My real name is....Herbert." Cooler looked away. He didn't want to see Gohan laugh at him. He had taken pride that no one knew his real name, except Frieza that is. But now, one of his friends and brothers knew the truth.  
"So. I already knew that." Cooler turned back and stared at Gohan, shocked.  
"How?"  
"It's common knowledge. Hiei asked everyone at one of the meetings if we knew who this Herbert guy was and why we kept getting his mail. You, while possibly stoned, stood up and told everyone that you were Herbert."  
"So you guys knew all along?" Cooler wasn't shocked anymore. No, he was straight pissed. If this happened like Gohan said, and why shouldn't he trust Gohan, then Frieza knew that everyone knew. They only threw Frieza out a couple weeks ago and hadn't had a meeting since. Frieza had used him. And he did not like it. But his rage slowly turned to a small, sly smile that spread across his face. He turned slowly turned towards Frieza and started speaking in a slow drawl. "Ohhh Friiiieeza."  
Frieza turned to his brother, still pissed that this trampy hoe was giving him stuff about his looks. "What is it?" Before Frieza could react, a huge ball of energy hit him and sent him flying out of the house. Frightened at what he might do next, the loser fraternity left in quick haste.  
Everyone began to clap. No one likes a party crasher. Since Cooler was now free, he had begun to do something that he wasn't allowed to do since he joined that gay ass fraternity: drink. He shotgunned several beers and livened up the party after that gruesome incident.  
After that scene, Yoh was a little concerned. Although it was good entertainment, Anna's whole plan was almost ruined. At the end of the party, when everyone started to leave, Kurama and Hiei approached him and pulled him to the side.  
"Well, beside the great music and the amamzingly clean house, we have to discuss what just happened a few moments ago," Kurama said.  
"We normally don't like it when losers crash our parties, but luckily for you, someone decided to take care of that for you. I would have rather seen you stand up to him yourself, but any violence will do." Hiei looked at Kurama, who nodded his approval. "You are now, officially, a member of our fraternity. Welcome."  
Yoh was happy. Anna was very happy. Tre didn't return until the next morning. Manta was still pleading with the bouncer. And I was planning on ending the fic. And by the way, the vallet ended up parking Len's horse under a tree whose branches must have snapped off and broke the horse's back. Let's all just have a moment of silence for Ricardo, the vallet, who is no longer with us, as there are two things Len doesn't tolerate: weakness and a broken horse.  
  
Well, now that I've finished the first party chapter, I'll try to get on the other ones, but don't count on them being up in a while, as I have stuff to do. So, review and tell me if this chapter was even any good. I wrote it a little different than my other chapters. I tried to put as little references to weed or other drugs in it as possible. 


End file.
